


LA VI EN ROSE

by epiione_kang



Series: LA VI EN ROSE [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, M/M, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiione_kang/pseuds/epiione_kang
Summary: “I want to know the story Mr.” Taehyun said as he looked up on the man face.“Okay, I'll tell you the story now. Be patient cause this story will be long...”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Everyone, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Series: LA VI EN ROSE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111970
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	LA VI EN ROSE

Intro: A Tragic Story

_

La Vi En Rose it's a French idiom translate to 'Life In Pink' or 'life through rosy (pink) glasses'. The idea is to describe a state where everything appears rosy and cheerful to you and everything around you is a source of joy.

La Vi En Rose is a song also about a woman describing how the man she loves makes her happy with everything he does for her.i

Pink being a color related to easy and happy things, she says she has a filter when she is with him and she can't be unhappy, this man is wonderful.

_

The 10-year-old kid, walk slowly as he looked at the old furnitures. He was amazed by the sight, it's his first to see things from 18th century.

He continue on walking until he reach the end of the museum, he saw a canvas inside a glass. It's like the canvas is the most variable thing inside of this museum.

Compared on the other furniture, this is the only one placed inside this glass. He stare at it with a confused look on his face.

Kang Taehyun, if you compare him on other kids he's the most matured.

As he stare at the canvas, he thought that there's nothing special with it. It's just a portrait with a man with it. He guess that the man was born on the 16th century, base on the man face.

But he hit confusion more when he read the description of the canvas. It's said that the painting was from 1854.

As he continue reading the description, a man stand beside him looking at the painting.

“You wanna know the story behind this painting?” The man asked him, Taehyun looked at him.

“I want to know why this canvas looks like it's the most variable thing inside on this museum.” Taehyun confess.

He doesn't want to waste his time for a dumb story. The man chuckled at him, amused of the kid.

“Well you wouldn't know if you don't want to hear the tragic story behind this.” The man stated and sat on the wooden chair just in front of the painting.

Taehyun followed him and sat down beside the old man.

“Tragic Story?” Taehyun questioned and the man nodded.

“Yes, the tragic story of the two lovers featuring the fate that played with them and didn't give them the love they deserve.” He said and Taehyun looked at him with a confused written on his face.

Now he wants to know the story behind this painting.

“I want to know the story Mr.” Taehyun said as he looked up on the man face.

“ You can call me Gyu.” Gyu said at the kid and Taehyun just nod at him.

“Okay, I'll tell you the story now. Be patient cause this story will be long...”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first story that I published hope you guys like it. This kinda short because this is just a intro <3 Leave your comments for this chapter.


End file.
